Cariño
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Samba 10: Splendor] 'It's alright, Wolf! You know what they say, real men wear pink' OneShot Strand. WolfYuri.
1. Samba 1: The Upside of Being Seasick

**The Upside of Being Seasick**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Ma-O, the characters, storyline, plot, or anything relating to it. All of the above is copyrighted to the respective owners.

Intro: Wolfy's POV is calling me. (trance) So number nineteen. Enjoy. I'll upload the second chapters of the on-going fics some time mid-feburary (that's a good time, yeah?) so wait patiently, they're all finished. (smiles) Yes, I know. Me and my damn one-shots. (huggles one-shots) Oh yes, lat comment. My new ambition in life is to out-do pratz at WolframYuri. Like that'll ever happen, I know. XD

Strand Rating: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol/Drug References, and let's say Nudity for the fun of it. (sticks out tongue)

Pairing: Wolfram x Yuri – Kyo Kara Ma-O!

A/N: Wolfy when he's sick is so cute. I wanted to add a little time for him to think. (smiles) Always thinking when Yuri's around is dangerous, I think. (laughs)

* * *

"Eeagghhh… Yu…ri…" I'm seasick again. Of course, my stupid fiancée won't come no matter how often I call his name. He's too busy dancing with some girl or flirting with Conrad. I hate him so much. Why does he have to flirt so much, and even with my own brothers! Why can't he just give into me and live with me as his fiancée?

"Yuri, you're such a wimp. Like anyone would want to marry you. That's why you have me, because I'm the only one so stupid to fall for a wimp like you," I say. I really am stupid for that. I hate it so much. Still, every time I'm sick he has to go out and not even pay the least attention to me.

"Ughh." This sucks. I just want he's attention that's all. And maybe for him to stop flirting so much, or stop cheating on me… Well, just to make me stop being so insecure about myself. It's not like me to even care what others think, but… "Eeagghhh."

I get up slightly to dampen a towel and place it over my forehead. I lean back and look at the ceiling. Pictures of pretty girls in frilly outfits and luxurious ball gowns are painted all over. That's probably why he hates me. Because I'm a boy and he is, too. But it's not so uncommon for me. Why is it for him?

He just can't come to terms. This is all a dream for him, he says. Even if he is the king, though, he can't just ignore his own proposal of marriage. I mean he proposed to me… This can be a dream for him, but it isn't for me. I can't go crawl under a rock or go to another world. This is my home…

"Yuri…" I'm burning up. No matter how much I wish, you'll never come through those doors and worry about me saying, 'Wolfram? Are you okay? I'm such an idiot for leaving you! Let me take care of you.' Of course, if it were Conrad, he'd be the first one in line to take care of him… No, he'll never do any of the things I wish he'd do.

"You moron." Tears are welling in my eyes. Not because he's the moron, but because I'm the moron. Why did I fall in love with him? I'm an idiot. Why can't I just forget this and throw away the least bit of my pride like he said? Because… it's not my pride. I'm in love. I'm in love with him. And I don't want anybody else, just him.

"Arrggh! I'm so selfish! An idiot! And you're a moronic wimp!" My stomach's turning over again. But for different reasons. I feel sick, but not seasick. My heart aches. I get under the covers and pull them over my head. The tears are now rolling down my face. I want to cry because I'm crying over you. This is so pathetic. I'm so pathetic.

The door creaks open. "Wolfram? You okay? I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you're all right. It must be really boring in here." I can indirectly see that dorky smile of yours.

All the tears immediately dry up and I jump up from all the covers. "Of course I'm all right! I'm not a wimp like you! Now why don't you just go up and flirt with someone else so I can hit you when you come back down! Or maybe you want to get your punishment over beforehand! Which is it?"

"W-Well, neither. But I'm glad to see you're feeling more energetic." You come down and touch my forehead. "You're burning up! Like, more warm than usual! Let me get a new towel or something!" He's squirms over everything and brings me a towel and a cup of some liquid. "When I went upstairs, I found that this world has some milk! When I'm sick my mom gives me this and I feel great afterwards!"

Putting the cup in my hand, I drink it. "Since you say this, I guess you have to be right. But if it gets me even sicker…" He gulps. I finish the drink. It tastes good. Very strange, but very good. Wow… Everything looks so… funny. It's all dizzy and kind of blurry. "Uggh… Yuri I feel shtrange… Mmm."

"Aggh! Wolfram! Your puke-bowl is right here! Ah! You feel sicker?" Of course I feel sicker. What the hell did you **give** me? I feel so weird. "O-Okay! Lean back and try to sleep! Umm. Here's your towel!"

"Yuri…" Just leave me. Go have your own fun. I'll feel even worse if you stay with me. I'm happy you're here, but I'm not worth it.

"It's okay, Wolfram! I'm here! You look even sicker so I'll stay here with you! Until you fall asleep, anyways." Just shut up. I take back everything I said. You're way more an idiot than I am.

"Mmm… Don't leave me. Stay… I-I-I lo-"

"Don't talk, Wolfram." You cut me off and thank God for that. I almost told you I loved you. I don't know what I would've done if I told you…

"…You moron."

"Moron! Come on! I'm taking care of you! At least call me a wimp or something like you always do!" That's right. I always call you a wimp. And I always will. At least until we get married and I find something else to call you.

**-O-**

"…Yeah, so I took care of him until the end. He fell asleep smiling a little bit, though. So I think I did something right. Heh!" Yuri's voice. My head hurts and the light is too bright. It feels like someone is screaming in my head.

"What exactly did you give him, Yuri?" Lord Weller's voice. I guess he got back all right. I wondered what he did last night. Nothing to Yuri, I'm sure… I think… I hope.

"Warm milk with honey. I always drink it when I'm sick." Wait… what?

"What? That's the strongest alcohol! A few sips of warm milk and honey and even the best drinkers are slammed! How did you get a hold of that!" That… explains a lot.

"Really? I, I better get something for Wolfram's hang-over, then!" He leaves the room.

"Wolfram. It's okay. He's just going out to get a cure for you. You should be happy. He stayed with you the whole time until I came back." His senses are as sharp as ever, but I already knew that.

"Lord Weller." It hurts to even speak.

"But, you didn't **_do_** anything to his majesty, right?"

"What?" I yell, making my head hurt to enormous amounts.

"I highly doubt it. On other terms, by his majesty's story, you're a hard drinker. I guess that'll make the honeymoon even better, though."

"**WHAT?**" Yuri makes his way in again.

"Ah! Up already? Sorry I wasn't here to comfort you earlier! Heh! I brought a cure for your hang-over. Last night we pulled into shore and rented lodging, but you were out cold. And when you did wake up you acted **really** weird." Great. Now I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"That's because you're a moron! Getting me drunk! What were you thinking?" That hurts the worse out of everything so far. "Aggh!" I rub my head.

"Wolfram! I didn't know! Are you okay? Should I open the window?"

"Don't open the window! Wimp!"

"Well, I'll be leaving, now."

"Conrad!" "Lord Weller!"

**-O-**

"Well, I'm glad you're over your hang-over. You feel better?"

"…Yes. That doesn't change the fact that it's your entire fault, though."

"I know. It doesn't change the fact that I wasn't here to take care of you when you were sick, either."

"…" You _were_ worried about me. I just drown myself in self-pity, though. How so very pathetic. "Don't let it happen again. Stay with me."

"Wolf?"

"Okay?" This is embarrassing by all and any means. At least just say okay and leave me to regret what I just said.

"…Right. Never again. I'll hold your hand forever." He places his hand on top of mine and sits next to me with that quirky smile. I fluster up. That back-fired yet turned out perfect.

"Heh. You wimp." I smile.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Listening to that new Gwen Stephani song. I lurve her solo and in No Doubt. I prefer No Doubt, though. Anyhow, that 'Drive Fast' song. It reminds me of Wolfram and Yuri. I'll have to do a song fic. (laughs) "You're in the 'pole' position." XD 


	2. Samba 2: Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Intro: This is my first fic in a while (Ninth in total). It is also my first fic in the Kyo Kara Ma-O! domain. I just got this anime, but I love it already! I'm now at volume six! (smiles)

A/N: It was hard incorporating Wolfram's personality. So snobbish and ick. (bleah) But that's what makes him uber cute and so sexy, right? (wink)

* * *

"YOU TRAITOR!" My lovely blonde-haired lover hits me with a pillow as I walk through the threshold. It's the same routine every single day. This means I'm accused of betraying my fiancée and doing the nonsense with a mysterious man/woman.

"I didn't do anything! This is jus a misunderstanding! You know that by now, I'm sure!" I plead as I take off my clothes and slip on my night garments. My love is already in a frilly pink nightdress and spanned out on the bed seductively.

"Sure, but how so I know that for sure this time?" That pouty face of his always gets me. I think it's cute when he pouts. Yeah, I guess it's been awhile since I came and was stranded in the Demon Kingdom and proclaimed the ruler and accidentally engaged to my love.

We've been through a lot together but now I think I can truly be honest with him. "Now why would I cheat on you? There isn't anyone cuter than you in the entire kingdom," I assure him.

"Mmm." He's blushing. I love it when I get to see new parts of him. I feel that I only get to see winks of him every now and then. He really doesn't like to be seen weak or vulnerable. "That's… besides the point. Why would you do that? You're a traitor! A scoundrel-!"

I pull him into my lap. Maybe he'll shut up for now. Wolfram is good in sporadic, small periods and his time is up. He's good when he's quiet, though. But if he was, I'd worry that an evil spirit possessed my fiancée.

"It would be bad for the Demon King to betray his fiancée, yes?"

"Mmm." He nods looking down. He sits facing me on my lap. His legs lay loosely by my waist. "But I can't help but be insecure." He's pouting again, but by this point, I surely must be used to it.

Pulling him in closer, I get off the subject. "Do you think I've done a good job? Becoming the King of the Demon Empire, that is." His arms are now wrapped around my neck and our chests are close. The beating of our hearts is at hand and I can't help but go red. We don't usually get this close. Ever.

"You've come a long way. And surely you can't think you're done with training? There's still boatloads of things you have to learn about." His face is so close to mine… "Like the difference between cat meows and dragon whines."

That's it. I pin him down and situate myself on top of him. "Well that's nice. Just because I screw up once my rep is ruined?" He's frustrating. Every time I think he's cute or it's okay to get closer to him, he ruins the moment. Like the one time we were so close and about to kiss but he ducked his head and I ended up kissing his forehead. He just can't be honest with himself. He knows he wants it, but ends up denying it.

"…I think," he pushes me off starting this, "you can do it. I didn't from the start, but I've thought so for a while now. I still do… think you can become the best Demon King." He rolls onto his side to face the other way as he curls into a ball. No matter how many times we sleep together, my possessive fiancée never touches.

It may not be much, but that's all I need. "…Thanks. 'Night, Wolf." I roll onto the other side as well. He may be the most stubborn creature I've ever met, but I still love him. Even if it is my little secret.

**-O-**

And so, into the night I whisper to myself solemnly, "I love you, Yuri. Sweet Dreams."

* * *

Afterwords: What do you think? If you like it, please review. If you have criticism, please review. BTW, that was Wolfram's POV at the end. I think it turned out okay as my first KKM-O! fic. Expect more of this couple in the future! 


	3. Samba 3: Wants

**Wants**

Intro: Enjoy because it's fluffy angst. **That** takes skill... (winks) Ha, I'm jsut joking. Any reviews, please.

A/N: N/A.

* * *

"The real king. That's what I want," I said, staringinto the mirror at that hugeego reflection. Those words bit me. It was hard to choke them out of my throat. I'm confident, strong, beautiful – arrogant, you could say. The only one who didn't shun me away for that – who would willingly put up with me – was Yuri. The Demon King wanted to help me, his honorable fiancée, for the right reasons or not. I knew all the answers to the questions and knew I contradicted myself, but still… "Who would want the wimpy loser of Yuri?" I did.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Nyah! I like drabbles. They're fun to write. Wolfy was calling me, so I had to write some more of him. 


	4. Samba 4: Cute

**Cute**

Intro: La-Dee-Dah! Music on currently is... Blue October's, 'Hate me.' Oh my gosh, I love this song. Listen to it when you have free time, if possible.

A/N: N/A.

* * *

He tells me I'm, 'cute,' every single day. I must wonder what he means by that. Whether to shut one up or compliment them so, 'cute' is the word. I don't like that word. It's too indefinite and undefined. I want a meaning, 'gorgeous,' 'beautiful,' 'lovely.' I don't care if it makes me sound feminine – well, actually I do, but still. I want something – anything – I can understand. Yet at the same time, I cannot blame him. Because every time he says, 'cute,' my heart bubbles up.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Oh the drabbles... I'll come up with more one-shots next. I'll do Yuri POV or second-person POV next. 


	5. Samba 5: Later

**Later**

Intro: Oh ho ho! This was fun to write. Next chappie I want to use someone else's POV to explore this pairing. So right now I'm listening to an Aerosmith play list. (smiles) Anyhow enjoy and make sure to leave a review on your way out.

A/N: Everything is pretty much the same, ummm… near future? Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a better title, so if you have any suggestions, I'm open.

* * *

"Wolfram!" he called, somewhat disturbed by the blonde's sudden disappearance. His fiancée had been gone for about three days now. No matter how much Wolfram was mad at Yuri, Wolf's emerald eyes would always be back sooner or later. The proud prince would never run away… right?

Yuri stopped to rest on a nearby stone. The castle was humungous! How long would it take for him to search it? Not only that, he was almost _positive_ that Wolfram's room was located in this wing. He sighed, thinking he might never find Wolfram again.

He would never hear Wolfram say he was a wimp or get hit by the blonde's slender fist. A blush would never creep onto that arrogant face due to his natural behavior. He could never tell Wolfram… how he felt. It was only a little while ago he had finally made his mind up, but he finally concluded he was in love with Wolfram.

"No, no, no!" The demon king screamed, clasping his hands on his dark hair. "I will find Wolfram!"

A young demon king leaped from his seat to commence sprinting across the garden. It was at the turn of a corner he bumped into something – or someone – with a great deal of force. The demon king fell onto his bum with a loud, 'thunk!' while his head throbbed with pain. Yuri's eyes clenched shut as he tended to his head. Grey eyes opened to find out he was looking for, Wolfram.

There his blonde fiancée was, spread on the ground with a hand on his head. Their heads must have collided and thus the arrogant male's head injury occurred.

Wolfram mumbled some obscenities under his breath before fixating his beautiful green eyes to the other. His injured expression immediately disappeared. Pulling himself off of the ground, he started yelling at the double-black, "You wimp! What do you think you're doing, running into my like that?"

"Wolf!" Yuri cried, glad to see his fiancée for once, "I couldn't find you! I looked all over! In fact, for three days I searched all over!"

The black-clad boy jolted to his feet, commencing to hug Wolfram's pale limbs. The blonde blushed, his green eyes widening.

"G-Get off of me!" golden locks stuttered. Pulling the other off, he brushed off his bright, royal blue uniform. Wolfram's cheeks continued to heat up as he straightened his collar. He smirked at his unrequited love, "If you wanted to kiss me, you just could have."

It was now Yuri's turn to blush. "Whatever! Where were _you_?"

"Are you glad to see me?" Wolfram smirked in a sarcastic tone, almost laughing. Yuri's chin was already cupped between Wolfram's fingers.

"…Kinda," the king confessed, eyes steadily fixed away from the other.

The blonde's face popped, taken aback. He growled, angry that his heart skipped a beat. Recomposing himself, he started his long awaited speech, "Look, I know it's pathetic to disappear for three days and then show up empty-handed, but I didn't know what to do. I tried taking Gwendal's advice and make something but – Oh Hell! T doesn't matter what happened! The point is…"

Yuri stood blankly, confused at Wolfram's words.

"The point is…" the prince sighed, almost mumbling, "I'm… sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

The king, more shocked than usual, stared. "Well, that's nice, but… What are you apologizing for?"

"What the–?" Wolfram glared at Yuri, "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? Moron!"

"I guess I did," the tanner boy chuckled with his arm over his head. Yuri blushed. It was true, his birthday was today. He had completely forgotten!

"Both Lord Weller and Gunter agree that a home-made present is the best, but I – Whatever! Ignore that!" Wolfram yelled, arguing with himself.

He spun around and quickly glanced at Yuri, making his mind up. It took him no time at all. In an instant, he brought his lips to Yuri's moist, wet partings.

"Happy birthday," the blonde muttered.

Yuri leaned against the wall, loosing the feeling in his legs. Wolfram blushed, trying not to expose his feelings.

"…So, what do you want?" the blonde finally choked out, looking somewhat in pain.

Yuri gazed over into Wolfram's deep emerald eyes. They were flushed but softer than usual. Still, they attempted to create a barrier of anger between the two that stated, 'It's your entire fault.' It was then he understood everything the blonde was thinking and feeling.

Yuri chuckled to himself, staring just as hard as the other was, "all I want is you."

The other's face widened before he closed them to nod his head. He grabbed Yuri by the hand and led him down the shorter-than-usual hallway.

Wolfram turned around, smirking at Yuri as he fished around for something in his pocket. A slender hand pulled out a silver key and shoved it into the doorknob behind his back.

"I was planning on doing this after we got married, but we already know we're going to be bound in holy matrimony. I guess there's no use in waiting, after all."

The door clicked open.

Before Yuri had any time to object or inquire, Wolfram had already pulled him into a room of wonder.

The door clicked shut.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Naughty Wolf! (strokes) I should right a chapter on that… Next chappie I'll do some AU. (smiles) 


	6. Samba 6: Rumors

**Rumors**

Intro: -MUSIC: 'Bathwater,' No Doubt- Ha ha ha! I have a case of uncontrollable laughter. I have to upload the next chapter of ALW. I'll get around to it probably the day before I leave. (smiles) So, I finished my computer course. I was taking Fireworks 8. I am now a pro in Dreamweaver, Fireworks, JavaScript, (X)HTML, CSS, and all that goodness we call internet design. (smiles)

A/N: Whatever you do, do not flame me. I repeat, do not flame me! I'm already dead in a ditch! (rolls over dead into the ditch)  


* * *

Wolfram woke up, forcing open hazy emerald eyes. He was confused at first and wondered how he ended up on the bed – the King's bed, no less. In such a case the young king would most likely have already shoved him off. Pain scratched down his back and the young demon prince felt most sore all over. He was rather tired, but could not understand why, considering how yesterday had no strange coincidences.

He slowly recalled last night's recollection. He talked to Conrad who was rambling on with joy about someone or another's birthday and eventually urged Wolfram back to his room. It was a quiet, normal night so he snuck into Yuri's bed as he always did. Of course, he was probably going to be kicked out. That fact did not bother him very much at this point.

What was strange about yesterday was the fact that Yuri seemed happy Wolfram was going to sleep with him. Not in a, 'wow! I never expected you to be here!'-sense way because the king was well aware of Wolfram's intentions, but in a way that Yuri had something planned.

"…That…wimp," Wolfram slurred, shutting his eyes closed again. It was at that moment it hit him. Considering the king was being lenient that night, he began to snuggle up to his unrequited love which was when Yuri kissed his and then all Hell broke loose and then one thing lead to another and…

"Excuse me, Lord Wolfram?" Gunter – who regularly changed his majesties sheets – stared in awe of the blonde's presence. Sure, Wolfram always slept with his beloved king, but the boy was always kicked out before sunrise. Then, it hit Gunter: _'Don't tell me–!'_

As it registered, Wolfram gasped, flabbergasted that he himself failed to conceive the matter beforehand, "It was his birthday…"

"You lecherous adolescent! What exactly did you do to his majesty last night! Wolfram, you must explain yourself for the safety of my – I mean, **the kingdom's** beloved, dearest king!"

"…We actually," Wolfram mumbled under his breath, clear of Gunter's hearing, as he recalled that the double-black was on top last night, "did it…"

Gunter didn't uphold, he just continued screaming, accusing Wolfram of heinous crimes.

Wolfram ignored him, concentrating on the individual's personal thoughts… _'Yuri and I…'_

A small blush crept upon the blonde's flaxen cheeks before his next thought entered, _'That… **wimp** took advantage of **me**!'_

**-O-**

"Geeaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!"

"Hmph. What is that supposed to be – a scream in agony or joy? It's a little too early to be screaming, I think," Gwendal said sternly. He, Conrad, and Yuri sat at the table eating their first meal of the day. He continued, "it doesn't even sound like him."

"I think it does," Yuri remarked. "In a way, you know?"

"Wolfram screams like that often, your majesty?" Conrad smiled.

Ignoring the use of, 'your majesty,' for once, Yuri went bright red. He tensed up, keeping to himself, choking out, "N-No. He doesn't… but when, well. I mean, it does, kinda. When he…" he trailed off.

"Your majesty, I know it's not my place to intervene, but this is an important matter. You know…" Gwendal stated stoically, eyeing Yuri suspiciously. He put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands. He flashed a look to Conrad for support. Conrad followed this motion so Gwendal continued, "about sex, right?"

Yuri – who was already the color of a tomato – turned an even brighter shade of red, if possible. "O-Of, of course! Why-Why do you bring this up, Gwendal!"

"–With other men?" the eldest brother finished, shooting an indifferent stare to Yuri.

"Um…yeah." The majestic double-black stopped eating and placed his hands on his lap, slowly pushing them on his thighs.

"Huh." Gwendal positioned himself upright again. "Conrad? Do you have anything to say?"

"It may be a common ritual where his majesty harbors, but I don't remember talking to Wolfram about sex with men. Do you brother?" Conrad smiled.

"Not me. And I know Gunter wouldn't do that," Gwendal pieced in, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Conrad agreed, "of course he wouldn't."

"Hm…" Gwendal murmured, trailing off. This subject was making Yuri all the more uncomfortable. Staring his king straight in the eye, he left his last comment, "trial and error?"

Yuri fainted.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I didn't have time to write the lemon! I'm sorry! I have to start the KuroFai lemon, too. (is exhasted by fanfic work) By the time I'm back from vacation, I should be able to type it up. It's more of a strange rape scene, though... Yeah, so what else to say... I'm anxious. And dead, still in the ditch, jsut so you know. Yeah, not even my brother would pull me out.  



	7. Samba 7: What's Fair

**What's Fair**

Intro: -MUSIC: 'How to Deal,' Frankie J- My take on it. Really, I'm pro-Wolfram-Seme. It's insulting to think he wouldn't be the seme. But most likely, Wolfram would be the uke. Yeah… Life bites.

A/N: Regular do-ado-about-nothing-nonsense.

* * *

"Yuri, it's not fair," Wolfram complained blandly, more as a statement.

The double-black poked an eyebrow up, puzzled by the comment. "What do you mean, Wolf?"

"I mean what I said! It's not fair!" the blonde yelled, his emerald eyes filled with fury. He was pouting now, "it's not fair, damn it! What are you, a moron?"

"U-uh…" Yuri endeavored to calm his fiancée down by to no avail. "Just… tell me the problem!"

"I… that is, I've never…" Wolfram's assertive voice trailed off, loosing confidence.

"I can't hear you. What's that?" Yuri cupped his hand on his ear to prop the sound. Wolfram nodded, quickly whispering some jibberish.

"I didn't get that," Yuri confessed, still confused. Wolfram's never popped slightly but repeated the phrase.

"Uhm." Yuri still did not understand.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN ON TOP!"

**-O-**

"Wolfram! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down just because you think you're the alpha!"

"WOLF!"

"This is a serious matter! I get the top next time and you can't **do** anything about that!"

"WOLF! Just **listen**!"

"I said I wouldn't and I'm not listening! Understand me, Mr. 'I'm-Yuri-Shibuya! My name is short for urine! Blah, blah, blah!'"

"Would you-!"

Conrad smiled quaintly, listening in. He smile because if he didn't, it would be insulting.. After all, they just got along together so well.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Conrad has that naughty streak in that sense, eh? I think of him more as a pervert than a brother. Really, he is a pervert in Yuri and Wolfram's relationship! 


	8. Samba 8: Discomfit

**Discomfit**

Intro: -All-American Rejects, 'It Ends Tonight'- Number ninty-six rolling right along! By the way, has anyone noticed my tastes in music changes from zero to one-hundred in, like, ten seconds? The other day I went from Nine-Inch Nails to the Back-Street Boys and realized that it's actually weird for the first time.

A/N: Whoo-Ee! I've made it far! I've got lots of WolfYuri inspiration, but it was all harbored to ALW and Wolfy A-Z… (laughs) This chapter is short. I'll make the next one longer…

* * *

"Yuri! What the Hell **is **that?" Wolfram asked. His eyebrow was twitching violently. He made a conclusion – the eyebrow twitching was a gene passed down via his maternal strand. Shoving that thought to the back of his mind, he cleared his throat. "Again I ask you, what the Hell **is** that?"

Yuri smiled weakly, waving the strange, frilly things in the air. Wolfram twitched. "They're pom-poms, Wolf. Haven't you seen them before?"

"That's **not** what I was referring to, Mr. 'I'm-the-Demon-King! Cats-go-Meow!'" Wolfram sneered. It was horrifying. Whatever this **thing** was, he would make sure to dispose of them throughout the land.

"Hey! Cats **do** go meow! At least…they did…" Yuri drifted with a furrowed brow. His attention perked up again, remembering his conversation. He twirled around with a smile. "Doesn't it look good, though?"

Wolfram blush- er… he had a fever for a split moment. "That's not the point! The matter is that **thing** looks girly! Demon Kings should **not** be trouncing around in **things** like that!"

Yuri frowned. "Really? But I thought that maybe it would be alright. I mean, you guys have all these weird customs over here, anyways…"

"They are not weird!" Wolfram protested. He looked up and down Yuri again. This was just bizarre. Yuri on regular occasions would most likely have not been caught **dead** in this sort of thing. It was brightly colored with yellow stripes and blue adornments – complimented the red. The base of the colors was black – the sign of a king, at least. What horrified Wolfram was the bottom of the…thing.

"So what do you call these things again?" Wolfram inquired unwillingly with a flinch.

Yuri sighed, defeated. "Look, just put it on, Wolf. It won't kill you. Besides, it might actually look **cute** on you!"

Wolfram blushed that time. He snatched the, 'pom-poms,' out of Yuri's hands waving them around. He paused for a moment. "And I just wear that thing as I wave these things around?"

Yuri smiled. "You got it!"

Wolfram nodded. After Yuri took the suit off and handed it to Wolfram, the prince excused himself to change. With an airily sigh, Yuri went to the other changing room.

Upon his return, he reunited with Wolfram and walked into the parlor where the other, 'not-look-alike brothers,' Gunter, and Cecile were. They gasped (Gwendal twitched) – at Wolfram's outfit. It wasn't that it was strange or anything, just astounding that Wolfram was actually going to be seen publicly in such a thing.

"We're here and ready!" Yuri cheered.

Gunter smiled weakly. "U-Uh… May I ask what Lord Wolfram is doing in that?"

Cecile shook her head with a smile. She and Gunter were already in outfits identical to Wolfram's. "That, Gunter, is my baby in a cheerleading outfit."

* * *

Afterthoughts: If you hadn't guessed, Conrad and Gwendal were in the baseball outfits identical to Yuri's. It was just a random idea that I had to write. (evil laugh) Please review! 


	9. Samba 9: Complexity

**Complexity**

Intro: -Panic! At the Disco, 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies'- Beta-ed by The Fluffy Queen. Give her a round of applaud. (bows)

A/N: Well here it is, the all-mighty conjunction of the two worst dances ever made in existence!

* * *

_Left, right, left, right, up, right, right, right, left, right, up, down…'_

Two figures, one blond with sweat trailing down his nape and the other reasonably taller with flowing lavender locks of hair, bounced around. It was quite disturbing to say the least, but they rivaled each other in this idiotic competition. It all started when…

**-O-**

'_Wolfram! Don't be so mean to his majesty! Please be gentle! He is like a delicate flower!' Gunter whined in a caring tone. Yuri twitched. It wasn't as if Yuri was in pain, Wolfram was just a tad bit jealous and decided to nudge Yuri in the family jewels in compensation. Yuri was Wolfram's fiancé and it was going to stay that way – no matter **how** flirtatious Yuri may be!_

'_Don't tell me how to discipline **my** fiancé, Gunter! And stop clinging to him like that!' Wolfram roared, prying the elder demon off of his glued state. Wolfram finally gave up in anger, waving at hand at Yuri. 'Whatever! I know you don't like me Yuri, but…but…' Wolfram stopped, unsure as to how he was to end that phrase. He gave up. '**Whatever**! Just leave me alone, then!'_

_Wolfram stormed out. The double-black attempted to stop his lover but was crushed by the weight of his tutor. Gunter tried to perform mouth-to-mouth under the pressure, but Yuri decided he was fine and fled to his room._

_Gunter was troubled by this. Wolfram was hostile and crude – surely a terrible fit for his majesty! This had to stop and who better than himself? He confronted Wolfram. 'This needs to stop,' Gunter stated. He threw a knife on the ground. 'A duel of skill!'_

_Wolfram picked the knife up with determination in his eyes. 'Name the challenge!'_

_Gunter nodded. 'I choose-!'_

**-O-**

Wolfram whimpered. What the Hell of a challenge was **this**! They were looking at a screen filled with arrows and hand-motions. This, 'Para-Para-DDR-Remix,' was quite the challenge. Still, he could not afford to loose. The winner was given the freedom of one favor from the other. Of course he knew that if he lost, Gunter was going to demand that he never hit Yuri again, but if _he_ won…

Clenched fists tightened under the pressured weight. He **absolutely** could not loose!

Gunter was a formidable foe. His timing was perfect and he was a pro at the Para-Para. Wolfram just hated it so much. Gwendal and Conrad were on the side making sure the two didn't start any cat-fights and Greta was on the side cheering her daddy on. With a sigh Gwendal nudged Conrad on the side. The brunette just smiled with a nod. If things kept up like this, the competition might never end.

After ten minutes in the sweating tension, the ex-Queen and the Demon Lord entered the scene. Yuri looked blankly at the two fighting men. Cecile giggled to herself, running behind Gwendal for any nasty glares Wolfram might give her.

"What the heck is this?" Yuri demanded in shock. Wolfram grunted, pulling the perfect timing for a triple-combo. Gunter sighed, dancing just a tidbit harder to try and compensate for the move. Yuri growled again. "I said… **WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON**!"

The two males finally reached the end of their song. It was a matter of a final move for a tie-breaking. Gunter had a few more points than Wolfram but not by much – if he nailed the final move, he would win.

Yuri sighed, watching the demons halt to an end. Their final moves were completely different. Cecile cheered for the two as Greta ran and tackled Wolfram. Gwendal and Conrad nodded, now tallying up the scores to compare. Yuri, lost as ever, just glared around the room. "Will **someone** just tell me-"

"Your majesty! It is such a wonderful day!" Gunter exclaimed, embracing his young King. "As forth of this most wondrous occasion, Wolfram will not longer strike your most noble b-body…"

Gunter had a sort of nosebleed and so he ran out of the room. Wolfram sighed angrily. With clenched fists he glared at Yuri. A few mumbled obscenities left his mouth in a whisper. Golden eyebrows knitted downwards. "This means nothing!"

"Well…that's okay…but what's going on? I-"

"Wolfram just lost a simple challenge," Conrad airily explained. He strolled over and patted Yuri on the back with a warm smile.

Wolfram yelled out, slapping Conrad's hand away and embracing his fiancé. "Get away! Yuri is **mine**! And I didn't loose! Gunter just had more experience than me!"

The embracing two smiled as Conrad gave a cat-like grin. They really were made for each other. It was such a shame Yuri couldn't see the wonderful fiancée that was forced upon him…

Gunter returned. "I shall now claim my prize!" he exclaimed, making public to the room. Greta looked up in confusion as Cecile gave a giddy giggle. "Wolfram, I now declare that you-" Wolfram cringed, awaiting the favor of Gunter's choice. Gunter stopped his sentence mid-way. Of course, abuse to his majesty was intolerable, but…he supposed that there was an even _better_ way to solve the problem…

"Every time you get angry, you shall not strike his most royal being. Instead, you have to show some form of affection," Gunter stated. He himself dreaded saying so, but for the sake of his royal highness and his fiancée, he knew this was the best solution.

Wolfram's mouth gaped open and closed. Greta was clamped down tightly on his bicep in compensation for the loss. Gwendal's eyebrow twitched whereas Yuri was twitching as if he had been the butt of a sick joke. Conrad supported the evidence, nodding in wide motions with an inky smile.

"I refuse," Wolfram stated, shedding his honor for sake of his pride. "I-"

Yuri connected their lips passionately. After a few sweet moments he broke off. "It's only going to get better with each argument, Wolf," he teased with licking lips. Wolfram blinked five minutes straight. His head was spinning and his fiancée was willingly kissing him. It was then and there Wolfram decided that arguments weren't such a bad thing and that maybe this whole fiasco _did_ end for the best.

* * *

Afterthoughts: And I have no idea how Para-Para or DDR works so…I just went with what seemed challenging… (blinks) 


	10. Samba 10: Splendor

**Splendor**

Intro: -Nelly Furtado, 'I'm Like a Bird'- I realized that this strand has 16 people who alert it. I don't care when I get so many people viewing my story but I don't get any reviews. I have no problems. Some people don't know that anonymous users can review (I sure as Hell didn't when I first joined) but when people alert but don't review…that makes me sad. I can't say I've never done it, but it does make me sad. Some people say that it's because they like the stories, but not the author. Is that the case? Is it because I rant so much? I'm sorry if that's the case, but I'm not going to change just for reviews. I am who I am.

A/N: Set in AU… Set in AU? WTF! Well, here's my first WolfYuri AU attempt. Wish me luck. (crosses fingers)

* * *

Wolfram checked his watch. It would be two hours until his (wonderfully flirtacious) boyfriend returned from baseball practice. These past few weeks Yuri had been participating in his club's yearly baseball retreat. It was vigorous and difficult so of course Wolfram thought it would be nice to…_cheer_…him up on his day of completion.

Okay, maybe Wolfram was just in the mood but seriously – Yuri has slaved over a ball these past two weeks. Now he could rejoice at becoming Wolfram's full-time slave again. (Not to mention that Wolfram should make him pay double-fold considering Yuri didn't even **notice** Wolfram at all this week!)

Wolfram stood in front of a full-scale mirror to observe his nude body. "I'm a God," he stated aloud. His lips perked up in a devilish manner. He may not have been God by the sure as Hell was **Yuri's** Gods. Still, he did have a form anyone would call blessed – pale, unblemished ski, long limbs, smooth, moist lips, sparkling Emerald eyes, soft locks of gold strands…_AND_ he had the personality fit for any spoiled God to boot!

"I'm perfect," he added. He began to frown as blond brows bent. "But all **Yuri** does it chas3e after a damn ball! It's so…so…so aggravating! He pisses me off!" He became a bright red in his outburst. He frowned considerably. "I try…so hard…to get him to notice me above anything else…"

Wolfram growled, stomping over to his closet and pulled out fifty hangers at once. He threw the clothing garments onto the floor. They flittered up and floated down onto the red carpet. Wolfram kneeled down and began weeding through the garments.

Wolfram had quite the closet – pants of all shades of denim and styles, shirts ranging from black, sleeveless shirts, to long sleeved-tees that looked like layered red and red shirts, socks in all colors of the rainbow, accessories for any occasion, and shoes to match whatever outfit he had on. Even his underwear matched his outfits. He made sure Yuri knew very well all the thirteen types of underwear he had, too.

Finally, the blond stood up. He grabbed the nearest fabrics and pulled them over – a tight-fitted black tee that stuck onto his skin, loose khaki cargos, and a red wristband in the style punks like. He groaned. He looked like the stereotypical macho-gay-guy.

He undressed himself and pulled over some new clothing. This time it was a three-fourths-sleeved red shirt with a geometrical pattern and black capris made of a denim-like fabric. Gah. No. The shirt would make Yuri pass out. He had learned that he should never switch from physical work to mental work to quickly lest Yuri faint.

He threw the clothes off and grabbed something new. This time, he was disturbed. Ever since he was little, Wolfram loved dress up. When he was five, he would raid his mother's closet and make-up counter. His mother got angry when she found out but was happy to go buy her young son his own set of drag-materials. That had to be the explanation for this fiasco – Wolfram in a glitzy, black flapper dress, fishnets, and a black-and-navy boa. He twitched as he made a mental note to make sure to do something about his closet later…

He stood it off and wore a simple white robe as he weeded through the clothes. He sighed in defeat. How was he supposed to _cheer_ Yuri up without making it too obvious? He knew he should wear something normal with a flare that shows his assets. It was just a matter of _what_.

Wolfram sighed again and checked the clock – fifteen minutes and Yuri would be home. This sucked. As he attempted repeating a positive mantra, Wolfram grabbed some more clothing: black briefs, jeans that fit snugly yet were loose enough for optimal breathing, a white-and-black wristband with matching earrings in the shape of guitar picks, and a…pink…shirt.

He sighed. This would not do. How the Hell was-

"Wow! You look great, Wolf! I already took a shower at the gym so let's go out and celebrate!"

Wolfram practically jumped out of his skin. He flipped his head back with wide eyes and attempted to smile. However, between the anger and the shock, that smile was pretty scary. Yuri frowned lightly.

"Wh-What the-? When did you get here? I mean, I can't go out in this and-"

"Ah…you don't feel like going out, huh?" Yuri exhaled in a disappointed voice. He trailed off with pouty eyes. "I just figured… I mean, you're already dressed up and all…"

Wolfram blushed. "In this?" he asked, grabbed his arms as if to cover his body. "This doesn't look very…" He growled, bluntly snapping, "**It's pink**."

"It looks great!" Yuri smiled happy, grabbing Wolfram's hand. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Wolfram was self-conscious beyond belief. "It's cool. You make anything look good," Yuri laughed. He glanced behind at the deep, skeptical emerald eyes of his lover and smirked. "Besides, real men wear pink, right?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: Thank you to all who have reviewed! I seriously thought about dropping this strand for lack on inspiration, but I think I did okay. Thank to all who have helped me on this strand with both ideas and editing. (kiss) I think there will only be two more chapters. Any ideas or requests are welcomed! Make me work! 


End file.
